habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Coins
(For the redeemable furni line of coins, see Habbo Exchange) Coins (or credits, see Coins (Name)) is one of the main currencies used in Habbo. Coins are used to buy furni, membership for Habbo Club, and other things. They can be purchased using a variety of different services, such as credit card, a telephone service and via SMS. Coins are often given out as prizes for competitions held in the community. The number of coins is shown in the catalog accessible in any public or private room, as well as on the Hotel View and while logged in on the website. Coins can also be redeemed into Habbo Exchange (with a transaction fee, or "tax", of one coin), which displays the credits as an actual item of furni. It can then be traded among users, and redeemed back into coins. Name Before the merge of the English Hotels, Credits were the correct term. In fact, the correct term in almost every hotel was Credits. However, in the Habbo.com hotel, the currency was almost always referred to as "coins" and with the merge completion, the new term for credits is coins in the catalog. The URL for the Coins page on the website, however, still uses "credits".http://www.habbo.com/credits/ Use Coins are often highly demanded—unlike other games, Habbo.com suffers from a shortage of coins. As receiving or buying coins is the only legal means of getting it, many Habbos strive to get coins while trading. There are many "1c" shops which sell furni for just one coin, with the intention of attracting buyers. There are also many "grabbers," which you pay to roll two dice. Like a coordinate field, the two dice returns a value of 1 to 6, which one represents x'' and the other represents ''y. Using (x,y), there will usually be a 6x6 grid that may be filled with prizes. Using the coordinates, you can either locate the prize or empty space on the grid and win the furni or coins on the grid space. In some hotels like 75% of the Nordic hotels ''you can't buy coins with coins. That means, if you buy coins by credit card, phone etc. you can't buy coins in the Habbo Exchange. The reason for that is that the Habbo Exchange was removed from the hotels some years ago and never came back. The Habbo Exchange is though available in the diamond-market where you can buy bronze, silver, gold, sack, and gold tube coins for diamonds. 10 diamonds equals 1 bronze coin. Therefore, the coins are much more coveted in some countries and has a higher value. Free Coins Free Coins simply do '''not' exist in most situations. There are no cheat codes or special promotion codes. Never trust "Free coin" software. However, you may obtain coins after filling out special surveys or by doing special tasks through the official 'Earn Credits' system here. You might also get a free coin from Watch & Earn. Coin Purse : Main article: Habbo Purse When Habbo first started, coins were held in the coin purse. Like the big hand, the coin purse was replaced. It was removed from the hotel around 2008 and since then, the number of coins a player has is shown inside the catalog or "Shop". References See also *Currency *Coin purchasing methods Category:Habbo Currency Category:System